


第十七年的罢相

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [11]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《3年目の浮気》
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 九弦琴 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	第十七年的罢相

赵匡胤：你还有什么话说 到如今你和我  
虽然分道扬镳毕竟这么多年都一起走过  
你有什么话就说 何必以冷脸对我  
不如献几句惜别之语供后世玩味揣摩

赵普：臣没有话说 如果官家坚持这样做  
只愿陛下来日也不会后悔现在犯的错  
胤：你以为你是谁 事到临头还恋栈权位  
当初只道但求太平天下岂不觉于心有愧

普：怕是官家你有愧  
胤：朕才不对你有愧  
普：明明无法好聚好散还要作态也不嫌累

胤：十七年的老伙计啊你居然没掉过眼泪  
普：乞怜如果有用我早就跪下来抱你大腿  
胤：十七年的老交情啊我倒也算虎头蛇尾  
普：陛下何必挂怀百年之后君臣不过劫灰

胤：你还在信口开河 也不怕惹恼我  
还是收拾行囊早点离京上任莫要再推脱  
你也曾砺山带河 定江山全力助我  
姑且留些许旧时情面赦爱卿犯上之过

普：陛下真会说 总之一切都是臣挑拨  
你们天家叔慈侄孝兄友弟恭乐乐和和  
胤：你以为你是谁 立储大事也敢来说嘴  
已被人称相公房谋杜断又觊觎伊霍滋味

普：那是如何的滋味  
胤：令你可憎的滋味  
普：臣若有心拥立之功早和皇弟双宿双飞

胤：十七年的老伙计啊你再陪朕喝上几杯  
普：马尿别灌太多担心明天早上又要洗胃  
胤：十七年的老交情啊我一定要不醉不归  
普：吐得稀里哗啦原来都是你脑子进的水

胤：十七年的枕边人啊你怎么能一去不回  
普：色诱如果有用我早就躺平了随便你睡  
胤：十七年的枕畔盟啊我也不想亲手打碎  
普：郎君何必挂怀百年之后自当黄泉再会


End file.
